A variety of conditioning compositions such as hair conditioning compositions, skin conditioning compositions, and fabric softeners have been used for a variety of substrates such as hair, skin, and fabric. A common method of providing conditioning benefits is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide various conditioning benefits by depositing on the substrates.
Most of the above conditioning agents are also known to make the composition opaque. There is a need for conditioning compositions having a clear product appearance i.e., transparent or translucent product appearance while providing conditioning benefits.
Furthermore, it is still not easy to obtain expected conditioning efficacy from the conditioning agents. It is still not easy to obtain expected deposition of the conditioning agent on the substrates such as hair, skin, and fabric.
Based on foregoing, there remains a desire for conditioning compositions which has a clear product appearance, while providing sufficient conditioning benefits.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.